Control
by mylifeismine
Summary: Control. That was what Gabriella always had. Until the day that Troy Bolton comes into her life. Is she willing to give it all up? :::Troyella.:::


**Title: Control**_  
_**Rating:** _T  
_**Author: **_mylifeismine  
_**Summary:** Control. That was what Gabriella always had. Until the day that Troy Bolton comes into her life. Is she willing to give it all up. :::Troyella.:::  
**Genre:** Romance/General  
**Length: Oneshot**

**Oneshot: Control**  
"Gabriella Ann Montez, will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?" 

My brain went into overdrive, and tears began to pour down my face.

"…I-I'm s-s-sorry, Troy. But-but, I can't."

And then I ran. As fast as I could, out of the restaurant. You probably think I'm insane. When Troy Bolton, star of the Lakers, totally hot and sexy, rich, and famous, asks you to marry him, you would marry him hands down, no questions asked.

Unfortunately for me, the sky decided to cry. Rain began to pour down to the earth. I tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear, and continued to run in high heels, tears continuing to fall.

A park was across the restaurant. I sat on the bench inside the park. I always loved parks. They have this…calming feeling to it. I wiped the tears mixed with rain water off my cheeks, and hugged my body to keep warm. Then I heard my name being called by a familiar voice.

"Gabriella," he said a bit softer, as he got closer, then sitting next to me.

"Go away, Troy," I said shakily, looking at the wet ground.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," he said, pulling me closer to his warm body.

"Nothing's wrong."

"You told me you loved me a week ago, yet when I ask you to marry me, you turn me down…"

"I'm sorry, I know you probably spent a fortune on the ring, but I can't," I said, playing with the hem of my red dress.

"Well maybe we can work things out," Troy said gently.

Silence filled the air, the only sound was the sound of rain hitting the ground.

Minutes passed by, until I spoke.

"I've always had control of my life. I always had control of my emotions, my life. I always knew what was heading my way, whether it was tests, marks, movies, tragedies…etc. For twenty-six years of my life, I've only lost control three times," I said quietly.

"The first time I lost my cool, was when I first met you at the ski lodge. It was as if someone had taken my world and given it a great big shake. I was surprised at how a boy could cause me to loose control. After New Year's, I quickly gained back a bit of that control I had lost. But then it happened again. Seeing you at East High, made everything go wild. I hated that feeling. The feeling of insecurity, to not know what was going to happen," I continued, clutching on to his arm.

"But as I got know you, the insecurity slowly began to fade away. My emotions were still flying around, but I felt safe. And then we broke up at graduation. You were going to UCLA, to pursue your basketball dream, and I was going to Harvard to become a therapist. Without you there at Harvard, I gained back all my control. As if I had never met you. And then you come back again…" I say slowly.

"You make me sound like a bad guy," he said lightly, with a chuckle.

I give out a small laugh, "I really love you, Troy. I wasn't lying. It's just that, my life is built a certain way, and I like that way. Yet I love the thrill that you give me when you're with me."

"When did you gain all this control over your life?" Troy asked cautiously.

"When I was little, I was pick on because I was smart, just like how I was before I met you. I could read and write at an earlier age than others. Moving to different areas and transferring to too many schools didn't help either. When I was pick on, hitting them wasn't an option, and telling-on them wasn't something wise to do. I slowly began to realize that if you give them the satisfaction that you're hurt, it makes them happy, and so they taunt you more," I said, tears falling, as memories flashed in my head.

"Day by day, as a four-year-old, I began to control my emotions better and better. My parents began to worry, about why when they asked questions, my face was always blank. But they knew not to ask. Growing up, I began to control everything else that I could control. Barely anything surprised me anymore; I knew practically everything that would happen."

"Isn't change a good thing?" Troy asked, hugging me tighter, as he referred to the engagement.

"I really want to marry you, Troy, believe me. But it's so much to leave behind, I'm not sure if I'll be strong enough again. That if our marriage ends up like all the other celebrity marriages, I'll be able to be strong again, to live like a normal person. Your impact on my life is really big. University was big enough, marriage is totally bigger."

Troy kissed the top of my head, "Our marriage won't be like all the other marriages on the tabloids. I know it won't. Our love is real. I'm willing to grow old with you."

I got up, and then stared into his blue eyes, biting my bottom lip, while tears quivered, "Would you let me go though?"

Troy got up also, holding my hands in his, and stared back into my eyes, "If that's what you wanted, then yes, I'd let you go."

If a boy is willing to let you go, it means that he really loves you, that he's willing to give you what you want.

I gave a small smile, and then let all my control slip.

"Yes, I'll marry you."


End file.
